The Rock Band
by XpertX
Summary: Draco forms a rock Band. It was through this that he found his true love. Harry gets all jealous and there is a dangerous character in this story that is focused on getting to Hermione. Rated M for sex and near rape scenes.:
1. The Seventh Year Ball

**Chapter 1: The Rock Band **

Chapter summary: Draco becomes drummer for the inter-house rock band competition, held on the day of the senior year prom, for sixth and seventh years.

Disclaimer: Is it necessary to repeat all this crap? I don't own Harry Potter and its characters. Only JKR does. This story is merely my own imagination…

**Chapter 1**

"_Let the fun begin!" _Dumbledore announced, looking delighted at all the excitement in the great hall.

The first band ascended the steps to the teachers' table and started to play. Harry was wearing dress robes made of silk while Ron was wearing those made to look like the muggle tuxedo. And as for Ginny, she was wearing a dress like in her third year, during the Yule Ball. She looked stunningly beautiful, in her robes of baby blue. Ron gave the cue as drummer. Harry strummed his rock guitar like his life depended on it. Ginny was playing the bells.

Hermione stood in the crowd, cheering along with her fellow Gryffindors. After playing their whole repertoire of songs, they bowed and next on stage was Draco's band. Harry went up to Hermione and asked, "How was it?" Hermione gave her a reassuring smile. It was all that was needed to assure him.

Draco was drummer, Luna was playing the guitar, Ernie was playing the bells and Katie was playing the chimes. Draco tested the microphone and then gave the cue.

_"You led me through the obstacles of my life._

_We solved all our problems together._

_One day, I decided to make my feelings for you known…_

_You accepted them, thus this perfect relationship._

_I loved you like no tomorrow… _

_And all that I received in return was this… nothingness._

_I didn't want to believe the fact that we just weren't meant to be._

_You finally ditched me after a week._

_I know it is for the best that we stay as best friends._

_But it takes a minute to like someone,_

_An hour to love someone and _

_A lifetime to forget someone…"_

As Draco ended his song in a drum solo, he glanced at Hermione. She was in Harry's arms, getting emotional about the song. A surge of jealousy went through him. Then, along with his band members, he gave a bow, catching her eye. '_He is certainly stunning…' _Hermione thought silently. That thought about him came to her as a surprise. She gave him a smile, which she didn't expect to. But, he gave her one in return, which surprised her even more.

The weird sisters were welcomed to play their songs as the students went into the dancing mode. Harry almost grabbed Hermione to dance with him as the song started. Then, as she went to the table to get drinks after half an hour, Draco went up to her.

"May I have the next dance?"

"Certainly, Malfoy," she replied.

She didn't know that someone was watching her closely, jealousy filling his heart… It wasn't Harry…


	2. Impossible feelings

**Chapter 2: Impossible feelings**

Chapter summary: Draco likes Hermione and Hermione Draco. But certain things make this almost impossible. (:

**Chapter 2  
**Still panting from that half an hour of dancing, Hermione went back to the dance floor with Malfoy. They began to dance a slow waltz, as the Weird Sisters began playing a slow song.

"He is a good dancer," Hermione thought as she danced. Harry returned with drinks. "Ron, where's Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron pointed to the pair on the dance floor. Harry looked back in disbelief. "No way… This can't be happening. She can't have feelings for Malfoy…" Harry thought as he felt his heart break. Hermione was his only girl, his one and only…

After the song ended, Malfoy gave her a kiss on the hand and strode back to his table to join his pals. Hermione went back to her table to meet Harry. As she saw his disappointed face, she felt a pang of guilt. She stepped up to him, arms behind his neck, she told him, "I'll explain later." It was all that was needed to soothe him. He smiled and hand in hand, they walked out of the great hall.

They went out to the lake and sat there, enjoying the breeze. As the wind blew through Hermione's hair, he gazed at her with a mild expression. "I've never seen a more beautiful girl anywhere," he thought. Hermione however, found the silence awkward. "So… Harry, what do you want to know?" She asked, not knowing what to say.

He sighed. "I don't know anymore. All I want to know is whether you like Malfoy. At all."

Hermione sighed too. "I don't like him. At all. Trust me. How could you even think like that?" She replied. It was so hard for her to say that to him. She just couldn't lie to Harry.

He sighed again. "Hermione, I want you to know that I love you. And no matter what happens, I will be there for you." He pulled her in for a hug.

As she felt the warmth of his body, the pressure of his hands around her, she believed him. She put her hands around his back and moved closer to him. Two tears fell from her eyes as she realized that Malfoy could never give her all that Harry had given her. It was impossible between them. For now, for the whole year, forever.

Harry could give her protection, love, friendship, everything. But Malfoy? He could only give her memories of pain and all the bad things he had said about her during the past few years. What else could he give?

As he pulled away from her, he knew he could not live without her.

"Hermione… what's wrong? Is it something I said or…"

She wiped her tears away quickly and said, "I'm fine. Don't worry." She gave a small smile and ran away in the darkness back to the castle.

"Hermione!" He called after her. She didn't turn back.

She said the password and entered the Head's common room some 10 minutes later. Malfoy was sitting there, smugly with Crabe, Goyale and Blaise. When he saw tears on her face, he knew that something must have gone wrong between her and Harry. "Give me a second," he told them in a split second and took off for the dormitory, which was exactly where Hermione was heading.

"Hey. What's up with you?" He asked in a tone of concern. Hermione didn't seem to think so.

"You spoiled everything! Can you just leave me alone from now on? I can't be with you right now."

"What are you talking about? What can that pothead give you that I can't?" Draco said, with an obvious note of jealousy in his voice.

"He can give me everything! Just leave me alone right now, okay?" She said with a hurt voice. She entered the dorm and threw herself onto the bed.

_Why had she said all that to him? _ She thought. It had been just as hard to lie to him too.

Draco on the other hand was feeling even worse than she was. He had never felt so much for a girl before. His heart had smashed into a million pieces when she had put Harry above him. With a very pained expression that he fought to hide from Crabbe and Goyle. "What's wrong mate?" Crabbe asked concerned. "That whore won't do as you ask?"

Malfoy looked at him. "Nothing of that sort. Honestly, where have your brains gone?" He could not help but glance at the dorm. She was inside… Probably crying her heart out because of Harry. "Now get out of here before the mudblood comes and puts you in detention or something," he said, inventing an excuse to get them out of his common room.

The fat blobs slunk out of the common slowly. Now, he finally had the privacy to sort his thoughts out.

He decided to confront Harry. "I must be barking mad to do this." He thought silently as he went to the Gryffindor common room. Harry on the other hand was in the dorm, having a heart-to-heart talk. Then Harry suddenly forced himself on her and started to kiss her…


	3. Draco is indeed the one for her

**Chapter 3: Draco is indeed the one for her.**

Chapter summary: Draco saves Hermione from being violated by Harry… What more do we have to say?

**Chapter 3**

… Hermione struggled to get free from Harry. All her good feelings about him being better than Draco vanished instantly. "What the hell are you trying to do? Get off me!"

"If you really loved me, you would let me get to you before Draco does! That is the very least you could do for me!"

"What rubbish are you saying? Get off me now before I hex you!"

"I'd see if you dare! I like to see you try it," Harry told her before pressing his lips to hers again, his whole body on top of hers, while his left hand was ripping through her robes, as though they were made of paper.

Hermione pushed him with all her strength, and tried to stop him from tearing through her robes. But too late… all that was left of her robes were thrown across the floor, and now all she was wearing was a mini tank top and skirt. Harry tore that off her body too and the sight of her naked breasts and cilt made his erection, if possible, become harder.

Before anything else could happen, there was a cry of 'expelliarmus' and Harry flew into the bookcase at the side of the bed.

Draco burst into the room, and shouted,"Levicorpus!"

And then, Hermione did the body binding curse, non-verbally before she fainted.

After what seemed like days to Draco, Hermione awoke. It took a while before she remembered what happened to her just before… The aftermath of the incident was too hard for her to handle… She just could not believe what had happened… Harry do that to her? What had happened to the Harry that she had known for years? He couldn't just disappear like that…

"You've finally awoken. You've been sleeping here for 5 hours…" Draco stopped talking suddenly. Hermione had begun to sob uncontrollably. He pressed her closer to his chest as her fingers dug into his robes. Harry had seen everything…

A/n: That is it for this chapter. Please review.!!!


End file.
